the_empire_of_grandelumierefandomcom-20200214-history
Edouard Honore de Valois
Edouard Honore is the current Duc de Reims and heir to the House of Lowell-Valois. He is the brother to the Empress Dowager Marie Victoire. He is known for his loyalty to the Empire and defending it by all means. Reign of Louis XI, the Duc de Reims Early Life Edouard Honore was born to the Charles Guillame and his spouse Genevieve Emilie on June 21st in 1747. His parents were happy with his birth as it gave them an heir, especially considering their previous struggles. In his early childhood Edouard spent time with his family and helped care for his siblings, but he is most noted for displaying his particular intellect. For a child he had an understanding of how many systems worked unlike most children his age. He was sent to Dijon to participate in Saint Michael's Military Academy in 1762. Edouard while at Saint Michael's Military Academy would develop minor bravado which would later become greater on in his life. Edouard quickly developed an interest in religion and commerce, and began to take Church seriously and often revered the cardinals and most of all the Pope for the Church. On September 12th, 1766 Edouard Honore was married to Marie Sophie. Later that year he'd graduate from Saint Michael's and received a commission in the military to the rank of Lieutenant. He displayed his skill as an officer and took a considerably lengthed break to spend time at Court and with family. Growing Military Career As the Duc de Reims, Edouard was required to have some form of military training outside of schooling. Therefore he voluntarily joined the Imperial Army around 1767. Unlike his father, he excelled quickly through the ranks and soon became a Colonel in 1769. His military successes and training would come in handy for the years to come. Edouard also proved himself a quite able soldier, he was also considerably talented on horseback. Reign of Louis XIII, the Duc de Reims Edouard was made the Commander of the Imperial Guard sometime in late January of 1771. Around this time Edouard also became part of the West Brittany Trading Company. On Feburary the 12th of 1771, Edouard Honore's father and his mother we both executed for supposed conspiring against the revolution along with several other severely heinous. These charges however were false. Edouard was affected very severely at the news. His wife and soon to be born child were also arrested in the Revolution. Edouard however did have other plans to take place. After hearing news of Louis XIII's death, Edouard went to a private room for the remainder of that day praying for the safety of his beloved ones who were still alive. It should be also mentioned that he became the new head of the West Brittany Trading Company so that he could live in "good company". In the will of both his father and mother he was made the head of the Company he received a set of muskets. Unfortunately again for Edouard, another family member had died previously. This family member being his sister, Marie Victoire. While it happened in 1770 it still severely affected him. Reign of Louis XIV, the Duc de Reims After a battle in Djon between the loyalist and the Republic, Edouard was very happy to say the least, that his remaining family members made it out alive. Edouard showed open support of Louis XIV who took charge of the Empire after the revolution. During Louis XIV's reign Edouard locked himself in his room while writing letters to properly reogranize the West Brittany Trading Company's fleet into a proper commerce fleet. Edouard had been only able to start making changes to the Company as he finally had free time to do so. Edouard also stepped down to the rank of Regimental Executive Officer in the Imperial Guard around March of 1771. Family Edouard Honore is the only son of the Madame la Princesse and Monsieur le Prince, Genevieve Emilie and Charles Guillaume de Valois. However, he has two sisters: Marie Victoire the Empress Dowager of Grandelumiere, and Aceline-Elise the Madame de Valois. With his wife, Marie Sophie, Edouard has three children. Sophie Victoire,Charles Honore, and Edouard Leon. Edouard is married to Marie Sophie, who was formerly known as Madame de Montpensier. Category:House Lowell-Valois Category:1700s births Category:Grandelumierian Army Category:Imperial Guard